Snow White
Snow White is a princess from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Voice Actors: #Adriana Caselotti - English #Mary Kay Bergman - English #Carolyn Gardner - English #Katherine Von Till - English #Natsue Washizu - Japanese #Maggie Vera - Spanish #Mar Bordallo - Spanish #Alexandra Wilcke (Singing Voice) - German #Sandra de Castro - Portuguese #Lucie Dolene - French (1962 Dub) #Valerie Siclay - French (2001 Dub) #Anna Lotta-Larsson - Swedish (1981 Dub) #Edyta Krezmien - (Polish 2009) Snow White played Rapunzel in Tangled (Disneystyle8) Snow White played the Elephant with the blue headwear (Catty) in Cody (Dumbo) She is an elephant Snow White played Kathleen "Kat" Harvey in Simba (AKA Casper (CoolZDane Style) She first met Young Simba Snow White played Mrs. Potts in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) She is an teapot Snow White played Barmaid in The Great Meerkat Detective Snow White played Belldandy in Dumbo and Simba's Regular Show in "Think Positive" and Snow White, My Goddess: The Movie She is a Goddess Snow White played herself in Snow White and the Seven Animals (Disneystyle8 Style) She is A princess herself Snow White played Lisa Simpson in Disney The Simpsons and SpongeDumbo Meets Jedite the Strangler and Disney The Simpsons Movie She is A little Girl Snow White played Miles Tails Prower in Dumbo X (AKA Sonic X) She is A Two Tailed Fox Snow White played Mrs Jumbo in Roo (Dumbo) and Snow White (AKA Dumbo) She is An motherly elephant Snow White played Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon in Sailor Snow White (Disneystyle8) She is A Moon Princess/Saior Senshi Snow White played Ariel in The Little Mermammal, The Little Mermammal 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mermammal 3: Snow White's Beginning She is a Mermaid/Human Snow White played Chava in Fiddler on the Roof (brucesmovies1 style) She is a Third Daughter Snow White played Mary Poppins in Snow White (Mary Poppins) and Snow White (Mary Poppins version) She is a nanny Snow White played Queen Moustoria in The Great Super Italian Detective She is a mouse queen Portrayals *she is played by Mariah Wong in Mariah White and the Seven Care Bears *she is played by Serena Tsukino in Sailor Moon White and the Seven Animals (PokemonFan *she is played by Fluttershy in Fluttershy White and the Seven Birds *she is played by Susan Hurley in Susan White and the Seven Boys *she is played by CJ Porritt in CJ White and the Seven Ladies *She is played by Belldandy in Belldandy White and the Seven Animals (Littlewoodenhead214 Style) *she is played by Aimee Davignon in Aimee White and the Seven Ponies Gallery Snow White.jpg Snow whiteprincess.jpg 599936-snow white1 large.jpg Snow whiteprincess.jpg 599936-snow white1 large.jpg Snow White.jpg Snow White's dress caughted by branches.jpg|Flight throught the Forest An Wishing Apple.png|Snow White says an wishing apple Snow White is singing.png|She has the most beautiful voice Snow White singing about an wishing well.jpg|Snow White wearing rags Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Snow White Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Girls Category:Child Saver Category:The Spa Category:Play Games with Foofa, in which Foofa solves simple puzzles, such as mazes, and encourages the viewer to help her find the solution. Listen with Toodee, in which Toodee listens to sounds and encourages the viewer to help her identify them. Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Childs Category:Child Category:Kids Category:Sweet Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Women Category:Singing in The Shower Category:1930s Characters